


The Promposal

by KoreabooKitty (Koreabookitty)



Category: GOT7
Genre: A few curse words btw, But only if you squint, High School AU, M/M, YugBam centric, because they make the most adorable HS couple, implied JJP sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreabookitty/pseuds/KoreabooKitty
Summary: Yugyeom is a flop and doesn't think to ask BamBam to prom so he has to scramble to make it up to his boyfriend.





	The Promposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonewolfsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfsong/gifts).



> Hello! While I was going through and figuring out how to finish "My Hero" I remembered I never finished writing this gift to Sunny! They are the most wonderful and absolute sweetest Ahgase I have ever met so I immediately got to work finishing this! I hope you like it Sunny!!

“Bam, what color scheme are we doing for prom?” Yugyeom asked, throwing an arm around his shorter boyfriend as they walked through the hall towards their last class of the day. 

BamBam huffed in response and shrugged the arm off his shoulder, “I don’t know what color you’re wearing, but I’m wearing pink to match my hair.” Yugyeom freezes mid step, but BamBam doesn’t stop and leaves him behind to figure out what he had done to upset him. 

He honestly had no idea what was wrong, they had been fine all morning. He’d spent his free period in BamBam’s chemistry class like usual. BamBam had sat in his lap, memorizing the periodic table, while Yugyeom ignored exasperated glances from Mr. Kim, who was very used to this sight. As much as it seemed like a distraction, most of the teachers quickly realized both BamBam and Yugyeom focused better with the other around and eventually let it slide, the addition to their class almost being forgotten.

Lunch went smoothly as well, he’d even given BamBam his bag of chips and a kiss on the cheek before they separated for their own classes that were on opposite sides of the campus. He went over their whole day in his head until he heard the bell ring and realized he was still just standing in the middle of the hallway and was now late for class.

Luckily his last class of the day was English and felt pretty confident he wouldn’t get into much trouble if he was a little late. He slipped into the classroom and took his seat while the student teacher was giving instructions for their poem assignment. Yugyeom relaxed, thinking he’d gone unnoticed until he heard, “Okay the rest of the class time you can work on your poems! Kim Yugyeom, come see me about being late.”

Damn! He thought as he headed to the desk at the back of the room, “Sorry Mark, I won’t be late again. I just got a little distracted.” Yugyeom said as the student teacher sat down and shuffled the papers he still had yet to grade. He still couldn’t believe he’d been lucky enough to end up as a student in his childhood friend’s classroom, even if Mark was just a student teacher.

“What did you do?” Mark asked as he pulled a chair over for Yugyeom to sit down in, he was clearly not going to let this go without a proper explanation, “and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mr. Tuan when you’re in class?”

Yugyeom tried to hold back a laugh, “Sorry Mr. Tuan, BamBam is upset with me I guess, but I have absolutely no clue as to why.” At this Mark looked up, he’d known BamBam and Yugyeom since they were 5 years old and he cared for both of them like they were his younger brothers.

“Did you say something to upset him?” Mark asked as he took a sip of his now cold coffee.

“I don’t think so, I was asking him about what color we were wearing for prom and he started acting all cold to me.” Yugyeom replied while scratching the back of his neck. If he knew what upset BamBam he wouldn’t be so concerned about it because then he could figure out how to fix it, but having no idea what was bothering the other really worried him.

Mark thought for a moment, “Hmmm, are you sure that was it?” he asked and the younger nodded. “How did you ask him to prom by the way? I didn’t see him post anything about it on Instagram.”

“Why would I ask him to prom?” Yugyeom asked and Mark turned to look at him like he had sprouted an extra head, “What?” the younger asked again.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Mark whisper yelled while resisting the urge to hit Yugyeom, it wouldn’t look good if a student teacher suddenly hit a student, no matter how much of an idiot he was being. “How could you not ask him to senior prom?!”

“We’ve been together since 8th grade, I didn’t think I needed to ask him. Isn’t it obvious we’d be going together?” Yugyeom replied, still not seeing why this was a huge issue.

“Yugyeom, think about it. BamBam loves attention, right? He loves having crazy stories to post about online, right? He likes grand gestures. You of all people should know BamBam would require a flashy proposal!” Mark answered, trying not to rip his hair out.

BamBam walked home alone that day. Usually Yugyeom would walk with him, but today he booked it after his last class to avoid seeing his boyfriend. He honestly didn’t know where they stood at the moment. How could Yugyeom not ask me to prom? Is he tired of me? I know I’m a lot to handle, but he could have said something sooner. 

By the time he arrived home he was a wreck. He’d convinced himself that Yugyeom didn’t love him anymore, that the younger wanted nothing to do with him. His cheeks were tearstained and the sleeves of his expensive sweater ruined from constantly wiping his eyes and runny nose. As soon as he opened his door he noticed the combat boots haphazardly tossed in the corner of the entry way and he instantly knew Jackson was here.

Jackson Wang, the boy he grew up next door to, who was always there to have playdates with when they were young and as they grew older became a trusted source for advice and guidance. He was always like an older brother to the Thai boy, but right now he didn’t want to see Jackson. He knew Jackson would immediately want to confront whatever caused BamBam’s tears, like he had done so many times in the past, but BamBam still just wanted to wallow in self-pity a bit longer before he fully accepted Yugyeom was probably going to dump him sooner or later.

“Gyeom! Bammie! You will not believe what my Professor said in World Religions today! I swear this guy is insane or… something” Jackson said animatedly as he came around the corner, munching on a bag of chips. His words were cut short when he took in BamBam’s appearance. He looked awful, his makeup was running and his eyes were puffy. Dried tears and snot stuck to his skin and his hair stick up in odd directions.

Jackson tossed the chips aside and went to BamBam’s side, “What happened? Who do I need to teach a lesson? Wait, where’s your giant shadow?” Jackson asked as he suddenly noticed Yugyeom not being there. “Bammie, tell me what happened,” Jackson begged, giving him a hug as he guided him to the couch.

It took a bit of coaxing, insisting that nothing was wrong and Jackson not buying any of it, before the flood gates burst open and BamBam began crying again, nothing he said making any sort of sense. “…and so I don’t think he loves me anymore.” BamBam sobbed into Jackson’s shoulder, soaking the tank top he was wearing in salty tears. Thinking he had heard about enough of his friend crying, Jackson got up and got BamBam a pint of ice cream from the freezer before simply saying he’d be back soon as he pulled his combat boots on by the door.

While he’d been friend with both BamBam and Yugyeom for a number of years, he would not allow anyone to hurt his baby BamBam. He pulled out his phone to call his own boyfriend and ask if he knew anything about what was going on before doing anything. Even in a rage, he knew he didn’t quite get enough out of BamBam to justify going and punching someone, no matter how much he may want to.

“Jackson, I’m busy grading papers, what is it?” Mark said as soon as he answered the call. 

“Do you know what’s up with the maknaes, babe? I was at Bammie’s house and he came home blubbering,” Jackson replied. He heard soft cursing from the other line and an ‘I told you!’.

“Don’t get too worked up Gaga. Just come down to the school, I’ve got the giant idiot here with me. He’ll explain how he messed up.” Mark replied with a sigh as he ended the call. Mark looked up at Yugyeom who was sat wide eyed in front of him, he had heard everything Jackson said and felt awful about making BamBam cry over his stupidity. He looked to Mark with thought of how he must be the worst boyfriend on the planet spinning around his head. ¬¬“I told you…” Mark deadpanned. He knew it wouldn’t make Yugyeom feel better, but he just had to say it. “Look, Jackson and I will try to think of something when he gets here. Just try not to worry so much, it’s not going to help anything,” He said as he turned back to the papers he was grading.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Markie!” Jackson yelled as soon as he walked into Mark’s classroom, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, “And you,” he added as he locked eyes with Yugyeom, “you better get to explaining why my Baby Bam is tear-stained and heartbroken!”

Yugyeom looked down before muttering something too quiet for anyone to hear. Jackson continued to look at him expectantly, waiting for him to spit it out before Mark grew tired of the tension that was keeping him from grading papers comfortably.

“He didn’t ask Bam to prom!” Mark stated.

“He what?” Jackson asked in alarm, “What do you mean? Are you cheating on him Yugyeom, because if you are so help me god!”

“No, no, no!” Yugyeom finally spoke up, “I would never do that, I love BamBam too much to hurt him like that. I just” he paused, attempting to figure out a way to word his mistake to sound reasonable, “I just assumed we were going to go to prom together so I didn’t think I needed to ask him to be my date.”

Jackson just looked at him with the most unimpressed face he could manage. “That’s basically what I said,” Mark adds without looking up, clearly able to imagine the expression on his boyfriend’s face. “So now we have to fix this mess for him.”

“You’re lucky we love BamBam so much or you would be so screwed, Gyeom.” Jackson said before walking over to the whiteboard and grabbing a marker, ready to brainstorm promposals. 

Many ideas were tossed around, some being cast aside for not being flashy enough, like the pizza with “Prom?” spelled out of pepperoni being delivered to BamBam. Some were just not something they could accomplish with the time constraint of prom being a week away, like hiring a plane to skywrite above the school. After an hour of coming up with ideas that lead nowhere Mark and Jackson decided to call in back up.

“Jaebummie!” Jackson said before Jaebum even got the chance to answer the phone properly, “we need your help, what is the most reasonably priced, over the top way to ask someone to prom?”

Jackson put the phone on speaker so all three of them heard their friend’s deep sigh before he spoke, “Jackson, you graduated like two years ago, why are you asking someone to prom? Plus Mark would kill you for hitting on one of his students.”

“No! Not for me, smart ass! Yugyeom never asked BamBam and he needs to think of something fast to make up for being an idiot!” Jackson said, as if it should have been obvious from the start. As though Jaebum had superpowers that should have just made him aware of the exact situation at hand.

“He what?” Another voice, they all recognized as Jinyoung said, “What is wrong with you?”

“I get it!” Yugyeom exclaimed in frustration, “I fucked up! We all know I messed up, but can you guys actually help me fix this instead of yell at me every over minute? At least for BamBam’s sake?”

“Okay, I think I’ve got an idea,” Jinyoung said after a short pause after Yugyeom’s outburst, “What if you did it High School Musical style, BamBam would love that shit. Like have five people with ‘P-R-O-M-?’ spelled out on their shirts. They like pop open their jackets to reveal it?”

Everyone was silent for a moment while they thought it over. “It’s perfect!” Yugyeom said, jumping out of his seat, “We can do it at halftime of the basketball game tomorrow! BamBam has to go because he’s in charge of the fundraiser for NHS! Or was it anime club? He’s involved in too many clubs. Not the point, anyway; the four of you guys can help me spell it out and I can be the question mark!”

“Shouldn’t Mark be the question ‘Mark’?” Jackson asked and was immediately hit upside the head by Mark who laughed at the dumb play on words anyway. “Fine, fine! Of course we’ll help you, let’s get on making these shirts.”   
\--------------------------------------------------------

The next day BamBam avoided Yugyeom like the plague. He refused to sit with him at lunch and BamBam actually asked Mr. Kim to tell Yugyeom to leave the room when he tried to sit in on his chem. class like usual. Yugyeom hoped tonight would resolve this fight because he wasn’t sure how much more of this cold shoulder treatment he could take.

Finally it was time for the basketball game and their school’s team was winning by a landslide. BamBam almost didn’t come, luckily Jackson had come to pick him up and remind him of his responsibilities… to whatever damn club he was supposed to be taking responsibility for that night at the game. 

Watching the game did ease BamBam’s frustration and hurt feelings. Watching Yugyeom on the court was one of his favorite pastimes. He almost started cheering the cheer he made up for his boyfriend before he remembered he was upset with him. Just as halftime was announce BamBam got up to get a snack, he usually spent halftime sneakily dragging Yugyeom under the bleachers and away from his teammates, however that really wasn’t an option right now. 

Just before he made it out the gymnasium’s double doors and into the lobby BamBam hears Yugyeom’s voice over the commentator’s microphone. “Would BamBam please report to the free-throw line?”

BamBam looked back to see Yugyeom standing in the middle of the center circle with Mark, Jackson, Jaebum, and Jinyoung, who were all wearing jackets. He was confused as to why they were all there and why they were wearing jackets in late spring, so he did as instructed, purely out of curiosity; much to Yugyeom’s relief.

“BamBam, I’m so sorry I’m an idiot,” Yugyeom started, “I care about you so much and would never mean to do something that would hurt you.” BamBam blushed, slightly embarrassed and shocked at Yugyeom’s public confession, “I didn’t have any idea how important asking you to prom was, but I realize I made a mistake, so I’m hoping this will make it up to you…” Without missing a beat, each of them, going down the line shouted their letter as they ripped their jackets open to reveal the messily painted letters spelling out ‘PROM’ before getting to the end and Yugyeom pulled open his Jacket to reveal the question mark. There was a collective ‘awww’ from the crowd still in the bleachers.

BamBam was frozen for just a moment before he ran into Yugyeom’s arms and jumped up to give his boyfriend a hug. “Of course I will, you big doofus!” He cried as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. The crowd cheered for the cutest couple at their school, they would be a shoo-in for prom kings this year.

“I can’t believe you got Jaebum to do this!” BamBam said with a laugh, “I wish I’d have recorded that!”

“Well in that case, you’re welcome,” Youngjae says as he comes around the corner. While their other friend wasn’t able to have a letter to be in this promposal, he was waiting on the sidelines, recording the whole thing. “I got it all right here,” he says, holding up his phone, “all ready for you to post on your Instagram!” 

BamBam dragged the other five boys into a hug, praising them for being the best friends anyone could possibly ask for. Eventually, the principal walked out onto the court and grabbed the microphone, asking everyone to return to their seats because halftime was over and the basketball game was about to start up again.

Before Yugyeom separated from BamBam to make his way back to his team on the bench BamBam pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips. Yugyeom smiled brightly at his boyfriend before whispering, “So, we are wearing pink, right?” BamBam just smiled and nodded at his ridiculously sweet boyfriend as he made his way back to his seat.


End file.
